Wombo Wombat
Mr. Wombat is Blinky's mentor. He doesn't like it when Blinky calls him Wombo. Wombo is a friendly but smelly old wombat who lives in a trash-filled burrow out on the desert plains. Wombo has been living alone for so long, he has started to go a little bit crazy. He makes ‘friends’ out of spare parts he finds and talks to them as if they were alive – something Blinky and Nutsy find odd, but charming. Wombo knew Blinky’s parents and has been on many adventures with them in the past. Above all, Wombo has a huge heart to go along with his huge frame. He is fast to laugh and always ready with a joke or a good yarn. Bio The most important of the adult character to Blinky and his gang. Wombo is the unofficial village elder, and the repository of all local knowledge, history and lore. Despite being very old (no-one knows how old he is) and slow, he still has all his faculties and is quiet sharp. History The Adventures of Blinky Bill TBA Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala He is first seen dancing in the opening sequence. Ruff saved with a wheel-barrel. During the trek to find a new home he found a pan-flute and eventually he decided to stop and rest, where he was found by Nutsy and an amnesiac Blinky Bill. Upon hear that Blinky has lost memory Wombo refreshes him: stating that he had given Blinky his name and that Blinky was a mischevous prankster (Wombo himself was pranked by him once), and Blinky felt horribly ashamed. He later arrives at the camp where the rest of Green Patch was staying and heard Blinky planning to go to the Wood Chip Mill to find his mother, which he objects but Blinky refused to accept his loss. He was later seen listening to Blinky's story of the mill and that Nutsy was stuck there. Wombo offered a plan to have Marcia infiltrate the mill to search Nusty (though the marsupial-mouse wasn't all that keen in the least). He was last seen listening in on Marcia's findings. Blinky Bill's White Christmas He was seen dressing up as Santa but was a little too fat for the jacket. He also demonstrated what Christmas was like in the northern-hemisphere; around winter with a lot of snow (unlike Australia where Christmas is in the summer). After Blinky and Flap try to help him get the jacket buttoned all the way and briefly succeeded until the button snapped and destroyed Wombo's snow-globe, despite Blinky's attempt to save it. He was then seen with Mrs. Platypus, Mrs. Koala and Mayor Pelican wondering where Blinky and Flap were. At night he finally was wearing a Santa jacket that fits, when Blinky and Flap returned with the poacher's truck Wombo, currently unaware hid in the foliage with everyone else, until they saw them and Blinky presented him the plant he and Flap were given by the giant wallaby baby, which stunned Walter. He was last seen joining in Miss Magpies orchestra. Blinky Bill the Movie In the outback Nutsy and Jacko hear those noises and they're given a fright by the old wombat named Wombo and Blinky Bill has a daydream and then he woke up in the net, he heard a low voice and then in this club house he brought some lunch, he got some pie, Wombo shows them to meet Fred and Suzy to help find Blinky's dad at the sea of white dragons (some call it Croc Canyon), Wombo takes them for a ride with the two emus Beryl and Cheryl after Blinky, Nutsy and Jacko have a race across the desert with Beryl and Cheryl. Sir Claude lies to Wombo about those koalas with the emus, Sir Claude tells them to say goodbye to Suzy. By the end of the day Blinky's mom Betty Bill arrives at the club house knocking the door, she tells Wombo what Blinky did, Wombo tells her that crazy feral cat is hunting to kill him and he is with his new friends on their way to croc canyon, Betty tells Wombo to take his old car after Blinky, Nutsy and Jacko and are heading to the zoo, Beryl and Cheryl are surprised to see Wombo with Betty on the car and knows where the kids are. At Croc Canyon Wombo saw those tracks are heading to the zoo. Next at the zoo Wombo is driving the car when the humans saw it. And finally Wombo is waving to Blinky with his father William Bill so was Betty, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge on the flyer, so was Beryl and Cheryl who are helping as they are needed to help escape the zoo and grabs the rope all the way home to Greenpatch. Appearances Television Series *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Bill's Fund Run, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Breaks the Drought, Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses, Blinky Bill's Ghost Cave, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky and the Heart of the Tree, Blinky and the Strange Koala, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky Bill's Treasure Hunt, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky and the Monster, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic. *Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion: Blinky the Hypnotist, *Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure: TBA *The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill: TBA Specials: *Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man)'' *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' *''Blinky Bill’s White Christmas'' Voiced by * Keith Scott * Barry Humphries (Blinky Bill: The Movie) Gallery Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Wombats Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Adults Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Good characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters